Data communication networks may employ an authentication, authorization and accounting (“AAA”) security architecture to control which users are allowed access to which services, and/or how much of the resources the user has used. The network may use a network protocol such as diameter (or its older counterpart RADIUS) to provide AAA functionality. For example, a diameter client may send a diameter message to a diameter server. The diameter message may be composed of command codes, where a command includes a set of Attribute-Value Pairs (AVPs), such as Origin-Host and Host-IP-Address. The diameter server may obtain the message, process the message, and/or generate a response. When diameter messages are exchanged between the client and server, the diameter server may perform more processing than the diameter client. As the amount of messages and requests from numerous clients increases, it may be challenging for the diameter server to timely process requests and provide responses.